More Than Words
by teteka-chan
Summary: Presente atrasado pro nando!Um breve retorno ao mundo das furias!KanonXEve Oneshot


OIE GENTIIII!  
depois de mto tempo longe daki,finalmente voltei ao mundo das fics!\o/  
enfim,este é um presentinhu de niver meio atrasado...  
milo-meio?muito atrasado!aposto que até o nando esqceu de te cobrar o presente¬¬  
poxa!não tenho culpa q meu pc me odeia tá?...então,sim este é um presente pro nando-kun...conhecido tbm como metal ikarus,e espero que ele goste.  
milo-se não gostar tbm,fale q gostou,simples assim.u.u  
*pancada no milo*ele não é cara de pau como vc milo¬¬  
milo-ouch...X.x  
é isso ai gente!matem a saudade de um casalsinho das inesqueciveis furias de artemis!  
ps.:me inspirei na musica more than words(sério?ninguém reparou no titulo?¬¬)do west life(sim,arranquei lá do fundo do baú...música de 1900-elávaibolinha...),se quiserem ouvir junto e tals,fiquem a vontade n.n

MoRe ThAn WoRdS

* * *

Kanon tomava um lento gole de sua bebida enquanto, pelo olhar, seguia sua acompanhante ir até o toalete. Não estava mais tão habituado a comemorações que os cavaleiros faziam depois das guerras. Havia se passado um ou dois meses depois da guerra galáctica. Via Liz ir ao encontro de sua irmã no toalete, Zashi encolhida num cantinho não muito avontade, Suzu dançando com seu namorado na pista de dança. Muitos cavaleiros ignoravam a sua presença, pelo simples fato de não o reconhecerem sem a máscara e as típicas roupas de grande mestre. E ele preferia que continuasse assim. Estava tudo bem, como deveria ser.  
Olhou distraidamente para o bolso da calça social, imaginando a reação dela. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.  
Não precisou olhar para saber que alguns cavaleiros bêbados haviam sentado atrás dele para beber mais um pouco. Apenas se acomodou melhor na cadeira para dar mais espaço para que eles pudessem passar.  
-ei!Vocês viram aquela garota loira...?A irmã da fúria ruiva...?-perguntou um deles para os outros dois amigos.  
-qual?Aquela que tá sentada ali com pintinhas na testa...?  
-não idiota!A outra que foi no banheiro... Jeitosinha né?-replicou o primeiro.  
-ah... Eu vi... Fiquei sabendo que ela tá com o grande mestre... Não é que o velho se deu bem?Aposto que não deve dar no tranco nem com ela...  
Kanon ignorava tais comentários com uma facilidade natural. Afinal, por mais que tivesse 260 anos ele ainda estava conservado e tinha plena consciência disso. Assim como Eve também tinha.  
-humpf... Acho que foi só uma paixonite de guerra viu?Quero dizer, ela o viu posar de herói e se encantou. Daqui a alguns meses passa...  
-tem razão - disse o terceiro-aposto que se ela me visse em ação ela largaria rapidinho aquele velho.  
Por mais que ele não ligasse, aquele era um fato realmente relevante. Será mesmo que ela realmente o amava?Assim como ele a amava?Ou teria sido apenas um 'encantamento passageiro'?  
Olhou novamente para o bolso. Teria se precipitado?Deu um suspiro de frustração, percebendo que, de repente, precisava desesperadamente de ar fresco.  
E, pensando assim, preferiu se retirar para uma caminhada na praia. Necessitava espairecer.

Eve saiu do banheiro a tempo de ver Kanon se retirando. Ficou preocupada, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?  
Dando uma leve olhadela para Liz, como um pedido de desculpas silencioso, ela saiu o mais rápido que pode para a noite.  
Tirou as sandálias, sentindo a areia sob os pés. Aquele 'barzinho' dava direto na praia, e aquilo era garantia para uma bela vista e muitos clientes. Eve vasculhou com o olhar a praia, não encontrava nada por perto... Dificilmente enxergaria um palmo diante do nariz, caminhava devagar tendo a luz da lua como única companheira.  
Suspirou pesadamente, esfregando as mãos em seus ombros para se aquecer, quando viu de relance um homem com cabelos longos e arrepiados vestido com uma armadura dourada que parecia reluzir como um raio de sol.  
-... Kanon?É você?-perguntou, dando paços incertos em direção a homem que, ao perceber a aproximação da jovem, se afastou - ei Kanon!Volte aqui!O que está acontecendo?  
Os passos do vulto se tornaram mais rápidos, e ela se esforçava para segui-los. Aos tropeços ela andava cada vez mais rápido, quando ,de repente, o vulto dourado como o sol sumiu.  
Respirou fundo tentando encontrá-lo novamente. Olhou em volta acabando por se deparar com Kanon sentado na areia, encarando algo mais a longe que o mar: uma parede de pedra.  
Eve se aproximou a passos lentos, sentindo o seu coração disparar novamente, algo que acontecia com freqüência quando estava junto dele.

-... Kanon?-a voz macia o chamou de volta para a realidade, olhou para a loira que se sentava ao seu lado, seus meigos olhos verdes o encaravam com preocupação - aconteceu alguma coisa?  
-não... Nada, só precisava pensar um pouco... -resmungou ele, desviando o olhar para a parede rochosa novamente.  
-não minta pra mim Kanon, por favor... Diga-me o que te perturba. -olhou novamente para os olhos esmeraldinos dela. Suspirou novamente, será que ela sentia o mesmo que ele?Teria sido apenas um encanto?As perguntas borbulhavam em sua mente de tal forma que era difícil conte-las.  
-eu... Eu sou um velho que em seus 260 anos, nunca levou um relacionamento realmente a sério... -começou ele, percebendo que ela depositava toda a atenção em suas palavras - quero dizer, até agora eu nunca tinha encontrado alguém que valesse a pena de verdade... Talvez nunca tenha procurado por medo de me precipitar, mas... Quando se vive em meio a tantas guerras a única coisa que possuímos é o momento, ao qual devemos nos agarrar e aproveitar cada segundo. -desviou o olhar para a parede rochosa novamente-já perdi muito tempo, minhas próprias ações e escolhas me guiaram para uma vida assim... Já me habituei a viver sozinho... -ele suspirou e a encarou novamente. Os olhos verdes de ambos se encararam-Não quero mais isso pra mim, mas também não posso obrigar alguém a viver do meu lado se este alguém ainda não tem certeza do que sente...  
-Kanon... -ela silenciou-o colocando levemente o indicador sobre seus lábios- feche os olhos, por favor. -ele não entendeu a reação dela, porém acatou o pedido. Sentiu-a pegar a sua mão e colocá-la sobre seu busto. Sob o toque macio sentiu uma leve pulsação descompassada. -está sentindo?Só fico assim quando você está por perto. Esta é a minha certeza. -ele abriu os olhos, surpreso com a declaração da amada- eu tenho certeza do que sinto, eu amo o "velho homem de 260 anos" que está na minha frente. -e,ainda mantendo a mão dele sobre seu coração,ela levou a outra mão a sua face,o puxando para um beijo.

Ao longe,um brilho dourado reluziu em meio as rapaz de longos cabelos arrepiados sorria ao ver a cena que se desenrolava no cabo Sunion, diante de seus Kanon puxar uma caixinha do bolso.A jovem que ele não conhecia parecia espantada e alegre ao mesmo tempo,se jogando sobre o Grande Mestre,fazendo-o quase perder a pequena aliança que tinha em mãos.  
-e então Saga?Está satisfeito?-perguntou uma mulher de cabelos negros e longos como a noite, olhos prateados e brilhantes como as estrelas que eram emoldurados por longos cílios se vestia elegantemente com um vestido negro que,com seu corte justo e decote generoso,evidenciavam as belas também lábios rubros e a presilha em forma de lua completavam a imagem 'fatal' da mulher.  
-estou sim,muito obrigado Nyx...estou aliviado de finalmente ver meu irmão ficar em paz agora.-respondeu se virando para a Deusa.  
-Disponha,afinal enquanto Hades não reencarna eu tenho que tomar conta daquele lugar deprimente...tenho que me distrair de vez m quando,o mundo dos mortos constantemente me deixa precisando de uma massagem...-resmungou ela,parecendo uma menina mimada,porém o beicinho dengoso no rosto e o olhar nada inocente revelavam outra coisa - Você não se incomodaria de massagear minhas costas não é Sagazinho?  
Saga risada límpida e çou a deusa pela cintura e colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha.  
-não me incomodaria nem um pouco...tenho tempo livre de sobra.  
-correção querido-resmungou ela acariciando a face dele-você tinha.  
E ,assim como apareceram,sumiram em meio a noite.

O sol estava incomodando as pálpebras resmungou de leve,abraçando ainda mais a jovem em seus braços e enterrando seu rosto nos loiros cabelos dela.  
Estranhou quando o clima aqueceu de repente.O aquecimento global não podia produzir todo aquele calor...poderia?  
Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, percebendo que ainda estava na praia. Ele e Eve haviam dormido por lá mesmo, ele havia mostrado as constelações pra ela até altas horas... Ela gostava bastante dos mitos de cada um, e ela havia se encantado com o mito de gêmeos... Onde os irmãos dividiam a imortalidade apenas para que o outro estivesse bem.  
-seu velho safado... Te dou 3 segundos para se afastar da minha irmã!Ou vai virar churrasco!-falou ameaçadoramente a inimiga numero um dos protetores solares.  
-calma Liz, não é o que você tá pensando... só caímos no sono...-tentou se explicar enquanto se levantava.  
-claro...entendo...só uma perguntinha...  
-pode perguntar.-ficou surpreso,talvez Liz finalmente controlasse seus nervos.  
-gosta do churrasco bem passado?Ou torrado?-perguntou com os olhos em chamas.  
ou talvez ainda não os controlasse tanto assim...  
enquanto Kanon e Liz tinham suas 'pequenas' desavenças, as outras fúrias se reuniam ao redor da recém acordada Eve.  
-Eve!Ficamos preocupadas-falou Zashi, enquanto ajudava a outra a se levantar.  
-e como me acharam?  
-a sua presença, Evellyn, é quase igual a da Liz... Fácil de rastrear... -resmungou Suzu com naturalidade, já que não precisava do cosmo para achar os outros, bastavam apenas suas habilidades ninjas.  
-Eve-chan,que anel bonito esse!-falou uma radiante Wynna.  
Foi então que todas as fúrias pararam o que estavam fazendo (até a Liz), para olharem o tal anel.  
-não acredito... -sussurrou Zashi, mal contendo a felicidade.  
-mas isso é mesmo uma aliança!-falou Suzu  
-velhote de uma figa!Ele nem me pediu autorização!  
-calma Liz-chan... -pediu Wynna  
-mas eu estou calma... -falou de forma mansa - prepare a mesa do almoço pirralha, hoje teremos grande mestre à lá carte!ò.o

* * *

bom,é isso ai gostaram,mandem reviews!n.n  
Nyx-e com vocês,as últimas noticias...

-três cavaleiros trêbados foram recentemente internados no hospital do aos médicos,os tr~es possuem queimaduras de terceiro e(devido a gravidade das queimaduras,adotaram uma 4ª qualificação)quarto grau.o quadro deles ainda é instavel,pois apresentam muita dor e alucinaçõ alegam que foram atacados por uma 'garota-demonio' que soltava fogo.

-Kanon,o Grande Mestre do santuario, e sua noiva,Evellyn,marcaram a data do personalidades mitológicas já confirmaram presença.

-No Hades,tudo permanece calmo e sua nova/tempoária regente alega que está A-D-O-R-A-N-D-O ficar por lá,prevendo que vai passar as férias por lá até quando não for mais regente.

Nyx-ok,já que terminei por aki,está na hora de voltar pro meu sagazi...quero dizer...pros meus afazeres lá no mundo dos mortos...até mais.ù.Ú/  
...criei mais um monstro...-.-'''  
milo-quem são os outros?o.ô  
*stella mostra uma lista com todos os persos que ela criou*-.-''''  
milo-ah tá...esses monstros...¬¬''''  
enfim,é isso ai gente!deixem review!  
bjoks


End file.
